


Behave

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [42]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Drunken Kissing, Idiots in Love, In Public, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, just david is drunk, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 24: “Behave."98: “If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone's doing okay!  
> I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> Thank you to the anon who sent me these from the many many prompts they left me. This is set sometime after Patrick gets his apartment and before he proposes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💖

David’s drunk - like the kind of drunk where if you have some more you would pass out but you didn’t so you’re just really horny. David’s horny. 

It’s date night, Patrick’s driving them home from The Wobbly Elm where they decided to have a chill night playing pool, drinking, and dancing _real_ close on the dance floor even though no one else is dancing. 

Patrick was having a blast watching David get tipsier and tipsier and also get progressively worse in pool. He was touchy and flirty, and it made Patrick blush a whole lot.

David’s still being very touchy in the car ride back to Patrick’s apartment. His body is mostly turned to face Patrick as his hand slides up Patrick’s thigh slowly, and creeping his fingers into the inside of his thigh, squeezing lightly. 

“ _David_ ,” Patrick tries to warn. 

David looks at him blankly, “What?” he asks innocently. 

Patrick gives him a pointed look before looking back at the road. He slows down just a bit as David moves in closer to nip at his neck before soothing it with his tongue, giving him some light kisses as his hand moves to cup him through his jeans. 

Patrick tries to stay in control of the car but he feels it swivel a bit, groaning at the feel of David’s hand on him hard in his jeans. “Behave,” He tries to warn again.

“I am…” David trails off as he does his best to suck on his neck, for sure leaving a small mark in his wake. 

David’s working his hand over the bulge in Patrick’s jeans before his fingers slowly move up to his belt. Patrick puts one hand down over David’s and says, “If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the next week,” without looking away from the road.

David gasps lowly, a shiver running down his spine. He wants that. Patrick glances at him and sees his expression, giving him a small smirk. Both of their eyes are dark with lust. David tells him, “Patrick, pull over.”

Patrick turns to the side of the road, thankfully it’s late and they’re still not near the town square where they would more than likely get caught. He turns the car off and David pounces on him, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him hard, tongue swooping in and fucking his mouth.

Patrick groans into the kiss. This kind of kiss destroys him - he loves it, it’s so rough and passionate and _mmph_ he just wants all that David will give him. 

David pulls back enough to give Patrick space to undo his seatbelt. Patrick looks outside and doesn’t see anything so he says, “Get out,” grabbing something out of the middle console. He gets out of the car and David’s just stunned so Patrick repeats before closing his door, “Out, David.” It springs him to life, he hops out of the car and Patrick is right there next to him. Patrick pulls David towards the back of the car where he presses him against it and kisses him, hands on his hips, holding them close to his body. David moans, hands running up and down his back and up into his short hair, twisting his head so he can kiss him deeper. 

Patrick pulls back and turns David around and bends him over the car. David gasps, “Here? Anybody could see us…”

Patrick leans over David’s body and says hotly into his ear, “Then they will see you getting fucked _hard_.”

David pushes back into him, a moan escaping his mouth. Patrick kisses him softly on the cheek before pulling at David’s jeans. David stands back up to help Patrick pull his pants down to mid-thigh then Patrick bends David back over the car. 

Patrick kisses at the base of David’s spine and down his cheek before spreading them open and licking lightly across his hole. David moans and pushes back against him wanting more. 

Patrick pours some lube onto his fingers, travel size lube in the car was his best idea yet, before running his finger against him lightly before pushing it inside. David is pushing back against his finger, which Patrick knows means he wants more so he adds another finger. 

“Baby, more, fuck me, _please_ ,” David says turning a bit to look at Patrick. 

Patrick pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his jeans before pulling his hard, leaking cock out and stroking it with some more lube. Patrick sinks into David in one slow swoop causing them both to moan out, trying not to be loud. 

“ _Yes, mmm,”_ David moans, “So good, Patrick, you fill me up. Fuck me.”

Patrick pulls out almost all the way before snapping his hips harder into him. He starts to fuck him hard and fast, going deep, hands on his hips to hold him still. Patrick leans over David’s body to kiss him. “You feel so good, _mmph_ , I’m close,” Patrick moans.

“Come inside me, baby,” David says in a breathy whisper and Patrick comes hard inside of him after a couple more hard thrusts. 

Patrick pulls out slowly and David turns around, cock hard and leaking. Patrick tucks himself back in before dropping to his knees and taking David’s cock in his mouth. It’s not much before David’s coming hard down his throat, fingers gripping onto his shoulders.

Patrick swallows him clean before standing back up and being pulled into a sweet embrace. “That was so good,” David purrs, snuggling his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck.

“It was,” Patrick says, kissing him on the head. “Can you walk?” He asks teasingly.

“Ha ha,” David says, swatting at his chest. He takes a moment but he’s able to get himself back into the passenger seat. Patrick closes his door behind him before getting into the drivers side and driving them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
